Side by side
by Pandileta
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Después de años donde todo era exactamente igual, la aparición de una persona hará que la vida de Naminé de un giro inesperado, y no solo la de ella, sino la de todos los que la rodean y que nunca ha llegado a conocer, logrando que por fin la joven rubia consiga algo que anhelaba desde hacía mucho.
1. Introducción

_Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, pertenece a Square Enix y a Tetsuya Nomura._

* * *

 _ **Side by side**_

 **Capítulo I. Introducción**

* * *

Naminé se encontraba andando rápidamente hacia su casa, no es que la estuviesen persiguiendo alguien ni mucho menos, pero ya eran las seis y media de la tarde y el anochecer caía sobre su cabeza, junto con el frío que se internaba por entre su jersey blanco, y es que la joven rubia había olvidado su chaqueta en casa antes de salir. Imaginó seguramente que no haría aquel frío pues estaban a mediados de octubre, sin embargo no había caído que la papelería a la cual había acudido estaba repleta de gente comprando materiales probablemente por haber empezado las clases hacía relativamente poco.

Ella también las había empezado hacía a penas un par de semanas, pero la pereza había podido con ella y hasta ahora, cuando requerían su atención en la universidad, había acudido rápidamente a hacerse con todo el material que necesitaba. Por ello se había alejado del calor de su hogar para salir a la fría calle. Maldijo por lo bajo su suerte, aunque adoraba el clima frío, no le gustaba en absoluto sentir sus manos heladas pues impedía que dibujase correctamente.

Tomó el tirador de la puerta e introdujo la llave, empujó y entró al portal. El ascensor seguía sin funcionar, y aunque solamente eran tres pisos más un ático, a Naminé no le gustaba caminar. Subió las escaleras casi de dos en dos, ya que sus piernas no daban para más; y se plantó frente a su puerta que se encontraba en el segundo piso de aquel bloque de apartamentos, en una mano la bolsa con sus herramientas y con la otra tiritando para introducir la llave en su espacio correspondiente.

Maldijo en un murmullo cuando se cayeron al suelo, y cuando las recogió del suelo la puerta se abrió de repente, dejando ver a una joven de cabellos lisos y medio largos, pelirroja. Se sorprendió al ver a su compañera de piso ahí parada y por eso frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? -preguntó mientras esperaba a que se levantase del suelo.

\- Comprando materiales -respondió ella con una sonrisa. - Perdón por no haberte avisado, pero es que no estabas en casa. - luego le tocó a ella preguntar. - ¿Dónde ibas?

Kairi dejó pasar a su compañera y cerró la puerta, persiguiéndola para contarle a donde iba, y por lo visto no parecía ser muy urgente pues prefería contárselo a su compañera antes de salir del apartamento. Naminé fue directamente a su cuarto, el cual era un cubículo enteramente pintado y decorado con tonalidades que iban del blanco a un tono rozando el gris, puede que algún marco de fotos que reposaba en alguna de sus estanterías fuese de madera marrón, pero claro. La joven parecía tener una extraña fijación por aquel color.

Dejó todo lo que había comprado sobre su escritorio y tomó asiento en su silla, girándola para mirar a Kairi. Ésta, por su parte, se dejó caer sobre la cama.

\- No te lo vas a creer -dijo la pelirroja al cabo de unos segundos, y Naminé arqueó una ceja. - ¡Es Sora! -exclamó, poniéndose de pie - ¡Viene por fin aquí, viene desde las Islas!

\- Eso es una gran noticia, Kairi -felicitó la joven poniéndose de pie, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. - ¿Y cuándo vendrá? ¿Se quedará mucho?

\- La verdad es que viene en un par de días, por eso me marchaba ahora -anunció la joven aún con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro.

\- Pero, si viene en unos días, ¿por qué te ibas? -algo no encajaba en la cabeza de Naminé, le faltaban datos de lo que acababa de explicarle la pelirroja, aunque algo se olía. Guardó silencio mientras tomaba a Kairi por los hombros y la dirigía al pequeño salón que compartían ambas donde la sentó en el amplio sillón de color crema que tenían justo pegado a una de las paredes.

\- ¡Esa es la mejor parte! -había dicho mientras llegaban al salón. - ¡Se muda aquí! Y cuando digo aquí, es _aquí,_ ¡a este bloque! ¿A que es genial? -exclamaba mientras levantaba los brazos, claramente emocionada por compartir la noticia con su amiga. Naminé volvió a sonreír, eso sin duda era una verdadera gran noticia para su compañera, y la verdad es que no estaba mal tener a más gente por aquel bloque.

Ellas compartían un pequeño y modesto piso en el centro de Villa Crepúsculo, un pintoresco lugar lleno de vida. Justo en el mismo piso residían dos hermanos gemelos, cuyos nombres eran Roxas y Ventus, amigos de Kairi quienes habían comprado la casa cuando quisieron un poco más de libertad. Cuando lo supo, Kairi no dudó ni un instante en mudarse allí. En el primero vivía Xion, una joven morena de su edad un tanto desconocida para la rubia, pero que compartía amistad con la pelirroja y ambos gemelos. El otro apartamento era ocupado por un chico un tanto peculiar y de no mucho agrado para ninguno de sus residentes, aunque a Naminé prácticamente le era indiferente, ni si quiera le conocía ya que no solía caer por su propia casa, solo sabía que su nombre era Vanitas. Encima de ellas vivían Terra, el que llevaba aquel bloque por el buen camino, un joven de cabellos castaños y con un buen cuerpo y Aqua, su amiga de la infancia y con un cabello de color peculiar, pues era azul. Naminé intuía que entre ambos había algo pero nunca habían dicho nada al respecto. Y por último, Riku, vivía al lado de los recién nombrados. Un chico bastante recto y perfecto.

Entre todos los residentes de aquel bloque había una gran amistad, quizá no todos con todos, pero la verdad es que había una relación sana, a excepción, claro estaba, del chico del primero, que no se presentaba ni a las reuniones. Sin embargo, Naminé no era así, ella se había mudado al entrar en su primer año de universidad buscando comodidad, y, a excepción de Kairi, Aqua y quizá Xion, no había intimado con nadie más, y tampoco es que con las dos últimas hablase diariamente. No es que no quisiese tener amigos, simplemente sentía que su lugar no estaba allí. Ella era más callada y reservada que su compañera pelirroja, se pasaba el día dibujando y no le gustaba salir.

Así que cuando Kairi salía con los demás, ella se encerraba en casa.

\- ¿Y dónde vivirá? ¿Aquí, con nosotras? -preguntó la rubia sin dejar de mirar a su compañera. Su voz sonó suave, aunque por dentro no sabía muy bien cómo sentirse al verse en medio de aquellos dos.

\- No -negó la pelirroja. - Vivirá con Riku, justo arriba -anunció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - Llevaba buscando a un compañero mucho tiempo y al final logré que Sora viniese aquí con todos nosotros, por suerte ya se conocían, solo que él no sabía que Riku estaba aquí.

\- ¡Me alegro mucho Kairi! -exclamó la rubia antes. - ¿Y estabas ayudando a Riku para acondicionar la casa, no? -preguntó, sabiendo ya por donde iban las cosas.

\- Sí, a eso mismo iba, estamos acondicionando la habitación libre que tenía, ¿quieres venir? -Kairi se aproximó a ella, poniéndole ambas manos justo encima de sus piernas y la contraria mostró una sonrisa comprensiva.

\- Cuando os toque pintar las paredes, ya me llamaréis -respondió ella, evasiva. Pero Kairi solo pudo ampliar la sonrisa, si se podía.

\- ¡Eso lo haremos el sábado por la mañana! -alegó ella mientras se levantaba. -Justo el día antes de que llegue, ya verás cuando le conozcas, es...

\- Genial, lo sé -terminó su compañera, también levantándose. Kairi le guiñó un ojo.

\- Bueno, yo ya me iba, si necesitas algo estoy arriba con Riku -dijo antes de marcharse por la puerta.

Naminé suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el mullido sillón. Que Sora por fin se dignase a aparecer por Villa Crepúsculo daba mucho que pensar, sobre todo después de haber llevado una _casi_ relación con la pelirroja por al menos cinco años, y cuando decía casi, es que solo les faltaba decírselo entre ellos, porque se notaba a kilómetros de distancia, y eso que Naminé ni conocía al castaño. Por ello que viniese aquí a vivir justo al lado de ella le daba muchos puntos, pero también hacía que algo la oprimiese en el pecho. No es que fuese celosa, pero sabía que si Sora estaba allí, si Naminé tenía poco tiempo de estar con Kairi, la que se consideraba su única amiga; ahora lo estaría menos, y no quería estar _realmente_ sola.

El sonido de unos nudillos golpeando la puerta la sacó de su ensimismamiento, seguramente Kairi se había olvidado algo, posiblemente las llaves. Se levantó con parsimonia y abrió la puerta sin preguntar quién era.

\- Hola, ¿está Kairi? -preguntó la persona que acababa de llamar, Naminé solo se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada al suelo.

\- No, Ventus, no está, se ha ido a casa de Riku -informó la chica mientras jugueteaba con sus manos, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

\- Me hace mucha gracia porque siempre nos diferencias a la perfección -dijo él con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Naminé volvió a desviar la mirada, sin embargo un pequeño rubor en las mejillas apareció en contra de su voluntad. No solía hablar con ningún chico de aquel bloque si no era estrictamente necesario, así que que uno de ellos fuese capaz de hablar así con ella le hacía estremecerse.

\- No sois tan iguales... -dijo ella mientras levantaba la mirada y la intentaba sostener con el rubio, azul contra azul, sin embargo la sonrisa que tenía dibujada en la cara le hacía temblar como una colegiala. La verdad es que aquello era una tontería, Ventus tenía el pelo peinado de manera diferente a Roxas siempre, y sus expresiones solían ser más abiertas.

\- Sabes captar bien las diferencias -elogió el chico mientras se metía ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. - Bueno, te venía a buscar a ti, ven -invitó mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su casa. La joven no sabía bien qué hacer, por ello se quedó parada unos largos segundos en su puerta. ¿Ventus estaba invitándola a ir a su casa? ¿A ella? Su corazón dio un vuelco tan solo de pensarlo, y rápidamente negó con la cabeza, tomó sus llaves y salió de casa. A lo mejor necesitaba ayuda con algo, algo relacionado con la pintura, seguramente. No era la primera vez que Xion la preguntaba algo así.

Sin embargo, cuando cruzó el marco de la puerta de entrada de la casa de los gemelos, se quedó helada en el sitio, como si una corriente de viento la hubiese congelado allí. Había una tercera persona que ya conocía, sus ojos azules como el mar, su pelo castaño peinado siempre hacia lados disparatados y aquella sonrisa infantil y bobalicona que ya había visto en innumerables fotos.

Era Sora.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, vuelvo a la carga con algo nuevo. Después de haber eliminado el fic que supe que dejaría a medias por no saber continuarlo, aquí me hallo, intentando escribir algo similar pero a la vez distinto. De verdad que quiero escribir algo largo, algo con gancho... A ver qué tal os parece esta especie de introducción.**

 **Lo dejo todo en el aire, pero más que nada habrá romance aquí, porque si no no sería yo la que está escribiendo.**

 **¿Qué os parece?**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Amistad

_Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, pertenece a Square Enix y a Tetsuya Nomura._

* * *

 **Side by side**

 **Capítulo II. Amistad.**

* * *

Sora estaba allí hablando con Roxas como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, cuando ni si quiera se conocían de seguramente un rato. Sin embargo ahí estaba él cuando se suponía que llegaba el domingo, o eso le había hecho creer a Kairi. La chica no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ver, ¡Sora había mentido a Kairi! ¿Por qué? ¿Sería para darle algún tipo de sorpresa o algo?

\- ¡Hola! -exclamó Sora cuando su azulada vista se clavó en la de Naminé, que seguía mirándole, helada en el sitio. - Tu debes de ser Naminé, ¡Kairi me ha hablado un montón sobre ti! -volvió a casi chillar, luego se plantó frente a la chica y le dio un abrazo que seguramente le hubiese roto alguna costilla si no llega a ser porque estaba rígida como una tabla. - Yo soy Sora, ¡seamos amigos también!

\- Vale... -dijo al cabo de un rato. Desde luego aquel día estaba haciendo demasiado el tonto. Negó rápidamente la cabeza cuando pensó de nuevo en Kairi y recompuso su postura, frunciendo el ceño y clavando sus ojos en Sora, de los otros dos ya se encargaría luego. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Se suponía que llegabas el domingo.

Sora soltó una pequeña carcajada ante aquello, sabía como era la rubia que tenía delante por las numerosas charlas que había compartido con Kairi, así que se esperaba todo de ella.

\- Quería darle una pequeña sorpresa, todos me están ayudando -informó él con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro. - Pero no sabía cómo contactar contigo, así que tuve que esperar a llegar para decírtelo, ¡lo siento mucho! -se excusó el castaño. Aquello lo había supuesto, sin embargo cuando supo que todos los allí presentes y puede que un par más de los habitantes del bloque lo sabían y ella no, se sintió bastante excluida, aunque bien merecido se lo tenía, si no, ¿cómo iba a saber Sora su número de teléfono?

Aunque los rubios que tenía por vecinos se lo podrían haber dicho. Bueno, no, tampoco tenían su número.

\- Bueno... -murmuró Naminé. - ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Esconderte en casa hasta que vuelva? -preguntó aún desde la puerta, sin atreverse a entrar. Roxas y Ventus parecieron tener cosas que hacer así que dejaron a ambos hablando. Y cuando se encontraron solos, ella sintió como se relajaba poco a poco, ¿acaso era ella, o Sora desprendía un aura positivista al ambiente?

\- No -negó el moviendo la cabeza repetidas veces, aún con la sonrisa dibujada en su cara. - Quiero hacer una fiesta sorpresa en el ático, Roxas dice que está muy bien. -explicó el chico desviando la vista al suelo, justo en el momento en que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. - Por eso quiero que la entretengas cuando baje de nuevo, y luego, no sé, ¿llevarla al ático con alguna excusa? -pidió con ojos de cachorro.

Naminé se revolvió en el sitio, incómoda. Normalmente no era ella la que tenía que hacer aquellas cosas como mentir de forma piadosa a sus amigos, bueno, a su amiga; para que se llevase una sorpresa. ¿Y cómo que una fiesta? ¿Algún tipo de encuentro amistoso entre aquellos dos? ¿O iban a ir toda la pandilla? A ella no le gustaba aquello de salir, beber alcohol y escuchar música repetitiva mientras bailas como un pato mareado, para eso prefería quedarse en casa alejada de miradas ajenas y risas contra su persona.

\- ¿Qué clase de fiesta? -preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos. - Mañana tenemos clase.

\- Solo una fiesta de bienvenida para tu nuevo amigo... ¡Y para sorprender a Kairi! Estaremos todos, Roxas, Xion, Riku, Ventus, Kairi, tú -enumeró con los dedos todas las personas que acababa de mencionar. - Y yo -terminó, señalándose a sí mismo. - A Terra y a Aqua no les he dicho nada porque según me han dicho hoy no están por aquí -informó antes de que la rubia dijese nada, aunque no parecía tener la intención de hacerlo. -Así os podré conocer a todos, los amigos de Kairi son mis amigos.

Naminé normalmente no era invitada a aquel tipo de reuniones, y es que cuando Sora decía _fiesta,_ ella entendía reunión de amigos para charlar, o eso había descrito él, quizá la rubia debería actualizar su diccionario. Aún así, se sentía inquieta, normalmente no acudía a ninguno de esos eventos y no porque Kairi no quisiese decírselo, es porque estaba tan agotada de insistir que un día le sugirió que cuando quisiese ir con ella a algún sitio simplemente se lo dijese. Pero algo dentro de ella se removió de la emoción, ¿sería por salir un rato de casa?

\- Está bien... -murmuró al cabo de unos segundos dejando caer sus hombros. - Pero es la primera y última vez que miento a Kairi, ¿me oyes? -regañó al chico con un dedo acusador.

\- Alto y claro -asintió con una sonrisa de nuevo, luego tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas. - Gracias, Naminé, eres genial -elogió mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos. - Sé que Kairi tiene una gran amiga teniéndote a ti a su lado.

La joven rubia solo alcanzó a sonrojarse por las palabras del castaño. No apartó sus manos de entre las suyas pues, sin saber bien por qué, se sentía extrañamente bien así. ¿Eso es lo que se sentía cuando tenías amigos? Una calidez recorrió su cuerpo de arriba a abajo y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa tímida. Bajó su mirada un poco, lo suficiente para dejarla posada sobre sus manos y susurró:

\- Supongo que por esto es por lo que Kairi te tiene en gran estima... -aquello le salió de lo más profundo de su ser, y es que su amiga tenía razón, Sora era inigualable. - Espero que... Podamos llegar a ser amigos...

La joven del jersey blanco separó sus manos lentamente de entre las del castaño y apoyó una en el marco de la puerta antes de despedirse, sin dejar de sonreír al chico. Ella siempre había evitado crear algún tipo de vínculo así, diciéndose a sí misma que era diferente a los demás porque no le gustaba salir de casa y prefería mil veces encerrarse a ver algo que le gustase o simplemente dibujar, por eso decía que si algún día tenía amigos, ellos terminarían por dejarla de lado por no querer ir con ellos. Ya lo había intentado en el pasado y se cansó de pretender pasárselo bien cuando estaba claramente disgustada, de decir a aquellos que consideraba amigos que prefería quedarse en casa aquel día y que podían estar allí si lo preferían, hasta que un día cortaron con ella diciéndola que no querían una relación donde uno de los dos integrantes nunca intentaba hablar con ellos. A ella se le partió el corazón y se juró y perjuró no tener amigos nunca más, aquel sentimiento de tristeza que había sentido ese día y las lágrimas se lo dejaron muy claro, y aunque encontró a Kairi años después, aún temía perderla por lo mismo, pero no podía evitarlo, ella era así. Por eso, sentirse como se sentía ahora con Sora era extraño, porque se sentía de nuevo bien, como se había sentido cuando había encontrado a Kairi, como se sintió cuando encontró a sus amigos de la infancia, y dejó a su corazón hablar por ella aquella vez.

No estaría de más tener dos amigos...

\- Avísanos cuando vayáis a subir y nos esconderemos -explicó él antes de que se fuese. - Toma, este es mi número, lo tenía preparado de antes -y le tendió un papel con una serie de números que ella desconocía. - ¡Gracias de nuevo, Naminé!

\- De nada -asintió mientras tomaba el papel. Luego cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su apartamento elaborando una excusa creíble para Kairi cuando bajase de nuevo.

* * *

\- Naminé, repíteme por qué estamos subiendo a la azotea a las nueve de la noche, por favor.

\- Ya te lo he dicho -decía la cabeza que asomaba por la espalda de Kairi mientras tenía a la pelirroja tomada por los hombros, guiándola hasta la azotea. - Quiero dibujar un rato y me apetece hacerlo mientras veo las estrellas.

\- Vale -coincidió la chica. - ¿Y yo qué pinto en eso?

\- ¡Quiero dibujarte a ti! -exclamó al borde de un ataque de nervios, eso de mentir no se la daba bien y ya llevaba repitiéndola para qué iban a subir tres veces. Seguramente Kairi comenzaba a olerse algo y seguramente era por su culpa. Por suerte, llegaron pronto a la puerta que daba con la azotea de aquel edificio. La verdad es que era un sitio realmente bonito, rodeado de una valla de piedra gruesa que les llegaba normalmente a la mitad del pecho, de baldosas color marrón claro, y había repartidos por todo el lugar bancos de madera que habían subido nada más mudarse allí. Por suerte, había una zona resguardada donde guardaban los bancos cuando hacía mal tiempo, para que no se deteriorasen.

\- Está bien, está bien... -coincidió la pelirroja abriendo la puerta. Fue la primera en entrar allí y el aire helado del lugar la recorrió de arriba a abajo, haciendo que se abrazase al cuaderno que llevaba en las manos y que la rubia había pedido que trasportarse mientras Naminé la empujaba hacia arriba y que llevaba su estuche y su abrigo en la otra, alegando que no quería ponérselo hasta que llegasen arriba pues no le gustaba hacerlo antes de salir del edificio.

Kairi se adelantó un poco mientras Naminé se abrigaba, fue entonces cuando de zonas ocultas salieron numerosas personas chillando al unísono un sonoro "¡sorpresa!". La pelirroja se asustó en un principio, tanto que levantó las manos tan a prisa que el cuaderno de dibujo de la rubia salió prácticamente volando, con tan mala suerte de salirse de los límites de la azotea, cayendo hacia la calle que se encontraba a varios pares de metros más abajo.

Naminé quedó helada, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante aquello. Ahí iban todas sus obras desde que hacía un par de meses había dado por terminado su último cuaderno. Kairi vio aquello y rápidamente se giró para bajar las escaleras de dos en dos, dispuesta a recuperar el trabajo duro que había empleado su compañera en aquellos trozos de papel. Todos los allí presentes no dijeron ni hicieron nada, sintiéndose algunos un tanto incómodos, otros culpables, y otros todavía procesando lo que acababa de pasar. Sin embargo, Naminé se sintió peor que todos ellos, ahora Kairi pensaría que todo había sido su culpa y por eso el cuaderno de su rubia amiga había acabado cayendo hacia lo que podía ser su final, probablemente se entristecería y eso hacía que se le hiciese un nudo en la garganta, probablemente porque si hubiera pensado otra excusa, esto no hubiera acabado así y Kairi ahora estaría disfrutando de su fiesta.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Kairi volvía jadeante con el cuaderno de Naminé, el cuál parecía que había sido atropellado un par de veces por las marcas de neumático que residían en su portada y en tres dibujos que ahora se encontraban arrugados, rotos, y medio borrados.

\- L-lo siento... -murmuró Kairi mirando al suelo mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Naminé se acercó a ella lentamente y posó sus manos sobre las heladas de ella.

\- No pasa nada, no te preocupes por el cuaderno, solo son hojas -susurró ella mientras tomaba lo que quedaba del objeto. - ¡Esto es una fiesta sorpresa! ¡Hay que disfrutarla! -exclamó mientras se giraba para señalar a los amigos de la pelirroja, y Kairi cuando divisó a Sora de entre ellos, se sintió tan feliz que no pudo evitar soltar las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo de tristeza antes de saltar a los brazos del chico.

\- ¡Sorpresa! -exclamó el castaño mientras la rodeaba con ambos brazos, sujetándola fuertemente contra él. Xion comenzó a darle palmadas en el hombro de forma cariñosa y Riku no paraba de hacerle bromas a Sora sobre lo rojo que se estaba poniendo.

Naminé, por su parte, abrazó el cuaderno y fue yendo lentamente hacia atrás, y cuando pensó que nadie la miraba, desapareció sin decir palabra.

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Normalmente cuando comienzo una historia no dejo de escribir hasta que veo que mi inspiración se va por donde había venido, así que aprovecho para adelantar todo lo que pueda. Sé que todavía no hay nada de acción pero vendrá más adelante, lo prometo. Estos capítulos son necesarios si quiero seguir con lo que tengo pensado.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Tu color favorito

_Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, pertenece a Square Enix y a Tetsuya Nomura._

* * *

 **Side by side.**

 **Capítulo III. Tu color favorito.**

* * *

Bajó las escaleras intentando no hacer ruido, como si ella no estuviese allí. Llevaba el cuaderno sujeto bien fuerte contra su pecho y numerosos lápices de diferentes colores rebosaban en los bolsillos de su abrigo blanco. Faltaba solo un tramo pero le parecía una eternidad, ¿por qué tenía que vivir en el medio de aquel bloque? A veces deseaba vivir en alguno de los extremos. Por suerte las escaleras no emitieron ningún sonido fuera de lo normal, ni se tropezó; por eso llegó a su casa, abrió la puerta y se encerró, sin ni si quiera encender la luz del cuarto de estar.

Ahí, en la oscuridad de su casa, por fin pudo dejar que las lágrimas que temían salir por sus ojos pudiesen escaparse y humedecer sus mejillas. Su visión se emborronó y su rostro adoptó un semblante de dolor que no podía evitar. Sabía que era una tontería llorar por algo como era aquello, pero no podía evitarlo, sus dibujos eran prácticamente su vida, en ellos reflejaba todo lo que pensaba, sentía y amaba y por eso no podía evitar sentir dolor al saber que ya que de todo aquello solo quedaban restos sucios y rotos, irrecuperables.

Dejó el cuaderno en la mesa donde solían comer y caminó a paso lento mientras se quitaba el abrigo, terminando por derrumbarse en el sofá. Recogió ambas piernas sobre él y las abrazó con ambos brazos, ocultando su cara entre las piernas, ahogando sus sollozos. No podía culpar a Kairi porque ella no había tenido nada de culpa, es más, incluso había sido capaz de salir corriendo a recoger el cuaderno, perdiendo tiempo que podía haber estado compartiendo con la gente que le estaba organizando aquella fiesta. Naminé no pudo evitar sollozar más fuerte cuando recordó aquello, para una vez que va a una y va y la pifia. Perfecto, ganaba puntos por momentos.

Para disgusto de la joven, no se había acordado de echar la llave a la puerta de su casa. Levantó la acuosa vista de entre sus piernas y miró directamente al lugar. Ya no podía ocultarse en su cuarto y si lo intentaba iba a preocupar a la pelirroja aún más, así que lo mejor era afrontar la situación de la mejor manera posible y ser sincera con ella, ya que había optado por no volver a mentir a Kairi.

Sin embargo, de detrás de la puerta apareció una figura masculina, que primero asomó la cabeza buscando algo, quizá alguna fuente de luz, alguna pista que delatase que alguien había entrado allí o simplemente a la persona que buscaba, y cuando divisó un bulto en el sofá se adentró cerrando la puerta tras de él, Naminé lo miró sin saber muy bien qué decir, había sido pillada por otra persona y eso sí que no se lo esperaba, ¿qué debía decir? ¿Echarle directamente? ¿Invitarle a que se fuera y dejar que llorase en paz? Pero no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a seguir sus movimientos con la mirada hasta que el chico se posicionó justo delante de ella, arrodillándose para quedar a su altura.

\- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, por suerte la luz de la luna era intensa aquella noche y gracias a ella podía diferenciar los rasgos femeninos de la rubia. - Te marchaste sin decir nada.

\- Yo... yo... -balbuceó la chica con un hilo de voz, luego se llevó una mano a los labios, sin saber muy bien si debía decir o no algo al chico.

\- Tranquilízate, todo está bien -intentó tranquilizar sin moverse de su sitio.

No, no todo estaba bien, para ella era como si le hubieran arrancado de cuajo una parte de su vida y obviamente no estaba bien, por eso no era capaz de dejar de sentirse culpable porque sabía que había sido por ella y solo por ella por lo que había ocurrido. Al pensar en aquello volvió a sollozar, y ocultó de nuevo la mirada entre sus piernas, cortando el contacto con el rubio que tenía delante. Ventus ladeó la cabeza, claramente sin saber muy bien qué decir o qué hacer para que Naminé se sintiese mejor, así que, aún de rodillas, le tomó una de las manos que se encontraban abrazando a sus piernas y la rodeó con la suya propia, dándole un ligero apretón.

\- No te preocupes... -susurró el chico mientras se acercaba a ella, pero lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue un gimoteo de la chica. - Kairi está bien, y hay más cuadernos que podemos comprar...

\- No... -murmuró la chica con voz ahogada. - Ahí... Ahí estaban mis... mis dibujos... -decía entre hipos mientras levantaba la vista. Su mano permanecía laxa arropada por la del chico, debatiendo en su interior si retirarla o no, porque, por una vez, sentía que necesitaba desahogarse. - Eran... eran mis dibujos... Todo estaba ahí...

Ventus frunció los labios, la chica había aparentado que no había pasado nada y sin embargo allí estaba, llorando sin cesar y con una negatividad latente a su alrededor. Al final chasqueó la lengua y tomó ambos brazos de Naminé, tirando de ella hasta que pudo rodearla entre sus brazos, apresándola entre ellos y su cuerpo para que no pudiese escapar. La chica en un principio se quedó sin habla, sin hipos y sin sollozos, pero rápidamente se aferró a la sudadera oscura del chico y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente contra él. No podía evitarlo, sentía la necesidad de hacer aquello o si no terminaría explotando por todo. Odiaba no poder estar con Kairi, odiaba tener que guardarse todo lo que sentía para ella y para sus dibujos, odiaba no querer hacer amigos por temor a hacerse daño... Y se odiaba a sí misma por ser como era. Por eso el chico tuvo que tomarla con delicadeza y sujetarla para que no se soltase mientras él se acomodaba el el sofá al lado de ella, mientras la tenía en sus brazos sollozando, hipando y probablemente llenándole de lágrimas cual pañuelo.

No dijo nada, ni ella tampoco, simplemente se limitaron a escuchar el llanto de Naminé y la respiración tranquila de Ventus, quien acariciaba su cabello de forma automática, empezando por la raíz hasta terminar en las puntas, rozando su espalda con las yemas de los dedos. Aquello hizo que la joven fuese poco a poco relajándose hasta que los sollozos y el hipo cesaron, quedando únicamente las lágrimas que empapaban la ropa del rubio.

\- ¿sabes que no deberías estar aquí, Ventus...? -murmuró aún con la cabeza oculta en el cuello del chico, donde le hacía cosquillas su nariz.

\- Puedes llamarme Ven -respondió él dejando que se formase una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Eso no contesta a mi pregunta.

\- ¿Y dejarte sola, llorando, mientras lo demás estamos riendo y celebrando la llegada de Sora? -preguntó con reproche, ella solo asintió. - No creo, además era o yo o Kairi, y dudaba mucho que quisieses que ella se perdiese la llegada del chico, sabes tan bien como yo que ahí hay algo.

\- Ya... Bueno... -respondió ella mientras se alejaba lentamente del chico, quedándose a una distancia prudente de su cara. - Pero entonces te he privado a ti de la fiesta.

\- Ya he tenido una buena fiesta aquí -dijo él ampliando su sonrisa. - Venga, Naminé, no te martirices más, todo estará bien a partir de ahora, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso, déjaselo a tus amigos.

Naminé no volvió a contestar y evitó volver a mirarle a los ojos. El chico solo pudo suspirar ante aquello, no parecía fácil sacarle las palabras a aquella chica. Sin embargo ella fue abriendo poco a poco la boca, y él esperó que por fin se diese cuenta de lo que de verdad estaba diciéndola.

\- No somos amigos... -murmuró, y a Ventus se le fueron todas las esperanzas.

Llevaban siendo vecinos durante dos años, tanto él como su hermano, incluso Riku, Xion, Terra y Aqua, y con la única que cruzaba palabra era con Kairi y puede que con las otras dos féminas, aunque no mucho. Él lo había interpretado con que era tímida y no se sentía bien acercándose directamente a todos, aunque la observaba desde lejos y a veces se interesaba por ella cuando Kairi hablaba de las cosas que hacían juntas, nunca supo por qué no salía con ellos. Ventus no quería atosigar a nadie, pero sabía que tanto él como los demás deseaban que la joven por fin se abriese un poco. Sin embargo aquella noche comprendió algo, y es que no la habían atosigado, si no todo lo contrario, ni si quiera le habían demostrado que querían ser parte de su vida, y por fin, después de dos años de dudas e intentar sonsacar información a Kairi, entendía lo que ocurría.

\- Eso es porque no me has dado tiempo a convencerte -alegó el chico mientras tomaba una de sus manos, deshaciendo el abrazo por una parte. - Pero en cuanto nos conozcas, no podrás dejar de ser nuestra amiga -sonrió mientras daba otro pequeño apretón a su mano.

La chica abrió los ojos más de lo normal, no esperándose aquella respuesta, y antes de que pudiese replicar el joven rubio depositó un beso en su roja nariz, luego soltó su mano y dejó de rodearla para levantarse del sillón, dejando a una Naminé un tanto descolocada en su sitio.

\- Venga, no llores y tranquilízate, mañana será otro día -dijo mientras le revolvía un poco el cabello, luego se dirigió a la puerta y añadió justo antes de salir. - Si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde encontrarme -y luego se fue, dejando a la chica sola en la oscuridad de su apartamento.

Quizá no había hecho lo correcto al dejarla sola otra vez, pero como ya había pensado antes, no quería atosigarla, por lo que se iría acercando poco a poco a Naminé, así, algún día, lograría que ella también fuese su amiga.

Cuando Kairi regresó se encontró a su amiga tumbada en el sofá medio dormida. Kairi se acercó lentamente y la observó durante unos segundos, luego suspiró y decidió despertarla. Naminé no opuso resistencia, solo dejó que la guiase hasta su cuarto. Antes de acostarse, sin embargo; le pidió perdón por lo que había ocurrido, y Naminé no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, así que al final ambas quedaron en paz y se fueron cada una a su cama, sin darle más vueltas al asunto. Kairi porque no quería remover más lo que había ocurrido y Naminé porque sentía que no debía hablar más sobre aquello, así que mañana sería otro día.

* * *

\- Venga, Naminé, ¡que vas a llegar tarde! -exclamó Kairi mientras se metía otro trozo de tostada a la boca.

\- ¡Ya voy! -respondió la susodicha mientras se acercaba con su mochila repleta de cosas y un cuaderno bajo el brazo, tomó una tostada y empezó a devorarla bajo la atenta mirada de Kairi. Justo cuando tragó el último trozo, preguntó. - Normalmente me acompañas los martes y los viernes, no entiendo por qué quieres acompañarme hoy.

Kairi terminó de tomar su desayuno y dejó el plato con migas en el fregadero, ya lo limpiaría más tarde.

\- Porque hoy entro antes, ¡venga, vamos! -volvió a exclamar mientras tomaba su chaqueta, su mochila y las llaves de la casa. Naminé apuró su zumo de naranja e imitó a la joven pelirroja para salir lo más rápido posible de casa, aunque no entendía por qué tanta prisa, si todavía faltaba media hora para las nueve.

Dieron una última ojeada a su apartamento y cerraron la puerta, justamente cuando cuatro figuras salían de la casa de en frente, dos de ellas con cara de no haber dormido precisamente bien aquella noche. Uno de ellos, el único castaño del grupo; cambió su semblante al ver quiénes salían por la otra puerta para correr a saludarlas, tirando prácticamente de los otros tres.

\- ¡Buenos días! -saludó con demasiado entusiasmo. - ¿Dónde vais? -preguntó con inocencia.

\- A la universidad -explicó Kairi mientras se sujetaba el asa de su mochila. Naminé guardó ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras que con el brazo sujetaba su cuaderno, un tanto incómoda pues solía salir más tarde para no toparse con nadie en la escalera. Entonces, fue como si algo dentro de ella se accionase y le dedicó una mirada de reproche a su amiga, que por desgracia estaba de espaldas a ella.

\- ¡Como nosotros! -exclamó el castaño, los otros simplemente levantaron la mano a modo de saludo. - ¿Por qué no vamos juntos?

\- Eh, no te animes tanto, que la nuestra queda por el lado contrario a la suya -dijo Riku mientras se acercaba. - Así que si eso ya nos vemos por la tarde, tened un buen día chicas -fue su única aportación antes de bajar las escaleras. Roxas movió la mano también a modo de despedida con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro para bajar detrás de Riku.

\- Oh, vaya, no sabía que hubiese más de una...

Al escuchar decir eso de la boca de Sora, Kairi se quedó un poco inquieta, ¿por qué iba Sora a la universidad si acababa de llegar? ¿Es que acaso necesitaba ir a arreglar algunos papeles o algo? ¿A buscar dónde estudiar? ¿Pero Sora estudiaba? Se cruzó de brazos, pensativa; mientras Naminé se colocaba a su derecha y la miraba con cara de duda, ¿y a esta qué le pasaba ahora?

\- Sora, ¿por qué tienes que ir hoy a la universidad? Es decir, si acabas de llegar -preguntó Ventus mientras sujetaba su mochila y se la echaba al hombro, esperando por ellos para bajar las escaleras todos juntos.

\- ¡Ah! -exclamó el chico para luego llevarse la mano a cabeza. - Pues porque cuando solicité el cambio me dijeron que hasta que no presentase unos papeles allí no me podían aceptar el cambio, y como llegué ayer por la tarde no tuve tiempo... -Kairi suspiró, aquel chico no tenía remedio.

Al final sin decir mucho más comenzaron la marcha. Una vez salieron del portal del edificio, Kairi comenzó a echarle la bronca a Sora por ser tan despreocupado con sus estudios, que aunque ella no supiese mucho del tema, no estaba bien hacer lo que había hecho, y es que en vez de ir directamente a su casa, podría haber pasado por la universidad. Naminé simplemente miraba al suelo como si fuese lo más interesante del planeta y Ventus sopesaba si hablar o no con la chica. Su plan era hablar con ella diariamente, y ya que hoy habían coincidido, gracias a Kairi, la verdad; podía poner en marcha lo que había estado pensando.

\- Hey -saludó el chico, acercándose a la chica que caminaba con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

\- Hola -saludó ella, sin mirarle a la cara. Un leve rubor en las mejillas apareció cuando rememoró lo de anoche pero por suerte para ella, el pelo suelto que llevaba aquella mañana le tapaba parcialmente la cara.

\- ¿Estás mejor?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? -preguntó, mientras posaba ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. A la porra aquello de ir despacio, él quería ser su amigo y quería serlo ya. Vale, sí, se le había ido un poco su plan al garete, pero es que no se le había ocurrido algo mejor para eso, y mira que lo había estado pensando mucho.

\- No lo entiendo, ¿por qué quieres ser mi amigo? -preguntó ella levantando la mirada, tenía una expresión de duda surcándole el rostro y él no pudo evitar encontrarla demasiado tierna mirándole así. - No me gusta salir, ni tengo temas de conversación, no sé, soy aburrida.

\- Yo no te encuentro para nada aburrida -se defendió él antes de que ella siguiese aquel discurso. - Y creo que podemos hablar de muchas cosas, pero primero, contéstame.

\- Pero Ventus... -se quejó ella, sin embargo bajó el tono de voz antes de que los de delante escuchasen algo que no debían escuchar.

\- Llámame Ven.

\- Vale, Ven... -concedió la joven, y el susodicho amplió la sonrisa, parecía que iba ganando en aquella batalla. - Pero... Es que, no lo entiendes -replicó.

\- Explícamelo entonces, si no nunca lo entenderé.

Naminé pareció haberlo meditado durante un tiempo, un tiempo que dedicó a pensar sobre lo que recordó el día anterior cuando Sora, aquel chico que derrochaba alegría allí donde iba, le había abierto su corazón sin ni si quiera conocerla y ella, sin dudarlo, quiso darle una oportunidad. Pero con Ventus era distinto, ¿por qué ahora, precisamente _ahora,_ quería ser su amigo? ¿Por qué no antes?

\- Porque, ¿y si te cansases de ser mi amigo? -preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño y miraba otra vez al suelo. El la miró mientras giraba un poco la cabeza, aquella excusa le sonaba un tanto infantil, ¿cómo se iba a cansar de ser su amigo? ¡Si llevaba queriendo serlo desde hacía dos años! Si se hubiese cansado, ya habría desistido.

\- ¿Qué? Eso no va a pasar -negó con la cabeza varias veces mientras borraba su sonrisa y fruncía ambas cejas, ofendido por que la rubia pensase aquello de él. - ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad? Vamos... -rogó mientras juntaba ambas manos.

\- Bueno... -tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero, antes ni si quiera eran conocidos, así que si lo perdía quizá no le dolería tanto... Aquello fue como una especie de excusa que se formuló antes de ceder, sí, no tenía otra opción, además estaba siendo demasiado persistente... Siempre podía optar por quedarse encerrada en casa y no salir si no quería, ¿no? - Pero antes deberíamos conocernos... ¿No? ¿Y si no nos llevamos bien porque no nos gusta cómo piensa el otro?

El joven sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\- Vale, está bien, aunque quiero que sepas que sé muchas cosas de ti.

\- ¿Ah, sí? -Naminé fulminó con la mirada a la pelirroja que parecía estar dando señas al chico que iba a su lado, por segunda vez aquel día. - ¿Cómo qué?

\- Tu color favorito es el blanco -respondió bastante orgulloso por haberlo sabido, y aquello se notó porque levantó la barbilla con aire fanfarrón. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello, no es que fuese un secreto.

\- Eres un genio por descubrirlo, la próxima vez puedes decir que mi _hobby_ favorito es dibujar y vamos, ya podríamos hasta casarnos -bromeó ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos, aún con la sonrisa adornando su cara.

\- Oye, pues no es una mala idea... -Ventus siguió el juego tranquilamente hasta que Naminé le dedicó una mirada un tanto siniestra. - Esto, no, no... Quiero decir, lo de conocernos -soltó una risa nerviosa. - ¿Y mi color favorito, sabes cuál es?

\- Tu color favorito... -sopesó ella mientras se llevaba un dedo al mentón, pensativa. - ¡El verde!

Ventus dio una serie de palmadas para afirmar que su respuesta había sido correcta y ahora era el turno de la rubia para que se sintiese orgullosa de haber contestado bien. Kairi los miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, cuando Sora se desviaba de la conversación para explicar algo de las islas o lo difícil que será escaparse de las clases ahora que no había una playa donde dormir la siesta, pero rápidamente volvía la cabeza hacia él con una sonrisa. Quizá, si lo hubiese escuchado, le hubiera reprendido más de una vez, pero por ver a su mejor amiga sonreír de esa manera, se podía permitir ignorar un par de segundos al castaño. Porque, ahora que lo tenía cerca, podían disfrutar de todo el tiempo que quisieran juntos.

Y entre preguntas, respuestas y anécdotas, llegaron a su destino.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Primera toma de contacto, wuhuu~, la verdad es que no me gusta mucho cómo ha quedado, pero es lo que tenía en mente y no podía dejarlo de otra manera. ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	4. Discusión

_Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, pertenece a Square Enix y a Tetsuya Nomura._

* * *

 **Capítulo IV.**

 **Discusión.**

* * *

Volvía de la universidad bastante más tarde que otros días, pero era normal, aquel día había tenido que hacer horas extra en la biblioteca porque había llegado un pedido de ejemplares totalmente inesperado y era de las pocas que aún quedaban allí, así que volvía a casa con desgana, con la única esperanza de poder tumbarse en el sofá y no despertarse hasta el día siguiente, a lo mejor tenía suerte y se encontraba con su querida compañera amable aquella noche y le hacía algo para cenar. Solo de pensar en comida su estómago rugió y tuvo que llevarse una de sus manos para calmar a la bestia.

Malditas caminatas sin fin.

Nada más cruzar una de las calles para llegar a su adorada casa y sortear a un par de niños que jugaban a ver quién aguantaba más golpeando la bola sin tocar el suelo, visualizó una tienda bastante conocida a lo lejos. Naminé no era muy fan de aquel tipo de cosas, pero aquel día tenía tantas ganas de saciar un poco su hambre que no dudó en entrar en la tienda, comprando un par de helados que había visto comer en incontables ocasiones tanto a Roxas, como a Xion y a Axel cuando les visitaba. Abrió uno y comenzó a comerlo mientras caminaba.

Nada más llegar a la calle donde se encontraba la entrada hasta su pequeño apartamento, divisó una cara conocida que llegaba justo de en frente cargando una mochila llena de lo que seguramente eran libros de texto. El rostro del chico estaba nublado por el cansancio y las ganas seguramente de encontrar una cama y dormir una eternidad, sin embargo pareció iluminarse un poco al ver a su vecina.

\- Hola Naminé, ¿qué haces llegando tan tarde? -saludó Roxas con una sonrisa cansada.

\- Hola Roxas -saludó la rubia. - Tenía que ayudar un poco en la biblioteca donde trab-

\- ¿Eso es un helado de sal marina? -preguntó mientras abría la puerta, aunque paró en seco de hacerlo por lo que acababa de descubrir, interrumpiendo a la joven que había comenzado a explicarlo de forma tranquila.

\- Esto... Sí, lo es, ¿por qué? -preguntó mientras terminaba de abrir la puerta para meterse por ella y empezar a subir las escaleras.

\- ¡Por fin alguien que sabe lo que es bueno! -exclamó el chico, cambiando totalmente su semblante a uno de alegría. - Solo Xion y yo lo comemos, ¡ay! Ojalá pudiese tomar uno ahora... -divagó subiendo detrás de Naminé. Ésta, por su parte, rebuscó en la bolsa que llevaba y tomó uno de los helados que había comprado para luego tendérselo al chico, parándose a la mitad del primer piso. - Toma, he comprado de más.

\- ¿D-de verdad me lo das? -preguntó el chico casi con lágrimas en los ojos de ilusión. - Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca... -dijo, emocionado. Al escuchar el alboroto, una cabellera oscura salió por una de las puertas de aquel piso, curiosa.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? -preguntó acercándose, dándose cuenta de que tanto Roxas como Naminé tenían algo que, por supuesto, ella no tenía. - ¿Habéis comprado helados de sal marina sin avisar? Oye, no es justo, yo también quiero...

Naminé dejó su helado en la boca, sujeto únicamente por sus labios y volvió a rebuscar en la bolsa mientras Roxas degustaba el primer bocado de aquel exquisito manjar. Cuando la rubia tomó otro de aquellos extraños helados y se lo dio a la morena, la chica no pudo evitar tirarse sobre Naminé, emocionada ante el gesto de su vecina.

\- ¡Mil gracias, Naminé! -exclamó con los brazos aún cubriéndola. - Has hecho que este día sea el mejor de la semana, ¡vamos, Roxas, que tengo a Axel en espera!

\- ¿Desde cuando habláis tanto vosotros dos? -preguntó el chico frunciendo el ceño, y ambos se perdieron en el apartamento de la única fémina de la pareja. La rubia que estaba fuera se encogió de hombros y siguió subiendo las escaleras, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante lo que acababa de pasar. Xion y Roxas solían ser majos con ella, agradables, pero nunca habían intercambiado más allá que saludos y frases de cortesía, así que aquella escena se le antojó demasiado extraña, demasiado informal, demasiado... Vale, necesitaba un descanso, ¿era ella o ahora todo el mundo la trataba como si fuese una amiga de toda la vida. En lo más profundo de su corazón, se había sentido bien, aquella extraña calidez que la invadió cuando Sora confió en ella el día anterior o cuando Ventus se preocupó por cómo estaba, y eso, como ya había comprobado, le hacía tener sentimientos encontrados.

Negó con la cabeza varias veces mientras mordía el palo de madera que había quedado después de terminarse el helado. Buscó las llaves en su mochila y abrió, encontrándose con la luz apagada, las cortinas echadas y un olor a palomitas que echaba para atrás. Cuando dejó sus cosas y se aproximó al sofá vio a dos bultos acurrucados y llorando a moco tendido.

\- ¡Naminé! -gimió una de ellas. - ¡Ha muerto! _Hip._ ¡Ha puerto!

\- ¿Quién? -preguntó Naminé, preocupada por si había pasado algo, lo normal es que Kairi la recibiese bien, alegre y haciendo la cena como de costumbre.

\- ¡El pobre perro! Solo... Jo... Su amo... -y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, mientras Sora le daba palmaditas en el pelo. Naminé miró al chico y éste se encontraba en iguales o peores circunstancias que la pelirroja, cuando, de pronto, salió un chico del baño mientras se frotaba las manos. Riku tenía un aspecto más maduro que ellos, y aunque parecía que aún brillaban sus ojos, parecía que había sobrellevado mejor la película que ellos. Naminé suspiró, no tenían remedio. Les dejó continuar con la sesión que tenían de cine aquella tarde y se ocultó en su habitación para hacer algunas cosas que se habían atrasado al no poder haber llegado antes a casa.

Cuando ya tenía todo preparado y listo para comenzar, unos suaves golpes se escucharon en la puerta, Naminé murmuró un adelante sin esperar que fuese escuchada o no y tomó el lápiz dispuesta a dibujar más siluetas, ajena a la persona que se iba a colar por su puerta segundos después. Pronto, un chico comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación detenidamente, parándose en cada dibujo que tenía la joven decorando cada rincón de su tan blanco cuarto.

\- ¡Vaya, no sabía que dibujases tan bien! -exclamó el chico parándose en uno de los dibujos que tenía pegados en el armario. - Pero, no lo entiendo...

La joven dio la vuelta a su silla y lo miró, estaba mirando fijamente aquel dibujo, con los ojos entrecerrados y el labio un poco elevado, con dos dedos en el mentón.

\- ¿Qué no entiendes? -preguntó la chica mientras se levantaba y miraba fijamente al dibujo, simplemente salía Kairi durmiendo sobre el sofá, un boceto al que dio forma por puro aburrimiento. - Es Kairi dormida, las personas duermen...

\- Ya -dijo él justo cuando ella terminó su frase. -Pero en todos los dibujos sale alguien, Xion, Aqua y Terra, Roxas, Kairi... Pero tu no sales en ninguna.

\- Ni tú -puntualizó ella, sintiéndose totalmente indefensa.

\- Es porque a mí no me conocías -murmuró él, luego se fijó en una de las que había en la pared, donde salían todos en el ático, sonriendo, como si fuese una fotografía tomada en aquel momento.

\- Supongo que porque me fijo en ellos, en sus caras, en sus rasgos, pero no puedo saber cómo estoy yo para poder hacerlo -mintió mientras se sujetaba un brazo con la mano del brazo contrario, desviando la mirada a otro de sus tantos dibujos, donde solo salía una niña jugando con su perro en el parque.

\- Será por eso... -murmuró él, distante, luego negó con la cabeza y buscó con la mirada a Naminé. - ¿Vienes a ver la televisión? Quiero pedir una pizza y sé que tu no has cenado -preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, yo...

\- ¡Vaaaaaaa, Naminé! Kairi me ha dicho que tu favorita es la de queso, ¡como la mía! -insistió el castaño, poniendo ojitos.

\- Bueno, está bien... Ahora voy, déjame terminar esto -pidió mientras volvía a sentarse. Justo cuando el chico se fue cerrando la puerta tras de él, ella se desparramó por la silla, tapándose parcialmente la cara con una mano. Aquel chico era demasiado persistente y obviamente había notado lo que pasaba allí, con sus dibujos, ninguno era tonto y seguramente Kairi lo supiese también pero no lo habría querido hablar con ella por respeto. Suspiró y miró sus obras, tan coloridas y llenas de vida, luego buscó con la mano uno de las asas para abrir un cajón de los que tenía su escritorio y tiró, moviendo un par de carpetas e imágenes desperdigadas sin ningún tipo de control sobre ellos. Rebuscó unos segundos y lo encontró. No era más que un trozo de papel, más pequeño que una hoja normal, donde salía ella sonriente, agachada y ofreciendo su mano a quienquiera que la estuviese mirando, como para que la tomara para ayudarle a levantarse o simplemente la tomase sin más. Su vestido blanco ondeaba con el falso viento que había creado, al igual que hacía que se meciesen sus cabellos. La chica apretó los labios y casi arrugó la imagen, ofuscada. ¿Por qué no podía ver lo mismo en ella? ¡Algo faltaba ahí! Volvió a guardarla, con furia, con dolor, pese a ser uno de sus primeros y, por ende, más preciados dibujos, le molestaba verlo, en cambio; ver los que tenía por toda su habitación la llenaban, aunque no conociese a la mitad y a la otra mitad simplemente los rechazaba sin querer, por miedo a hacerse daño; aquellos hacían que se sintiese bien.

Suspiró y buscó otra imagen, esta vez una fotografía, y la encontró medio arrugada. Allí salía ella junto con otras cuatro personas, todas de unos catorce o quince años. Nunca se atrevió a dibujarla porque justo cuando quiso hacerlo, ellos se habían marchado de su vida. Dejó caer sus hombros y volvió a guardar la foto bajo dos carpetas, guardó el cajón y volvió a suspirar, cerrando su cuaderno y saliendo fuera de la habitación.

\- ¡Hola, vecina! -saludó Xion quien estaba entrando en la cocina como si fuese su casa. Naminé frunció el ceño y rápidamente echó una ojeada a su entorno. No solamente estaban Sora, Riku y Kairi, no; es que estaba casi toda la banda repartidos por todos lados. Kairi apareció dos segundos después, contados; la cogió por los hombros y la miró, suplicante.

\- Ha sido idea de Sora -murmuró ella para que nadie la escuchase. - ¿Te importa? Si te importa, echo a todos de una patada, eh, tu no te cortes en decírmelo -alegó ella mientras asentía, convencida. Naminé todavía no sabía cómo reaccionar, tenía una cara de póquer que no se la quitaba nadie, luego miró a la pelirroja a los ojos y asintió lentamente. - ¿Te importa entonces? - Naminé negó, porque Kairi no lo había entendido. - Bueno, pues ponte cómoda que yo lo preparo todo, si tienes que echar a alguien del sofá no dudes en hacerlo.

\- ¡Naminéeeeeeeee! -chilló Sora desde el sofá con un vaso de plástico en la mano. - ¡Siéntate a mi lado!

\- ¡Sora vas a manchar el sofá! -regañó Riku con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Que nooo! -alargó la última palabra, sonriente. - ¡Que yo controlo todo lo que hago!

Naminé se sentó donde el castaño le dijo y rápidamente su otro lado fue ocupado por Ventus que no había abierto la boca desde que la rubia hizo acto de presencia, ésta lo notó y rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia otro sitio mientras él sonreía. Roxas estaba sentado sobre un cojín en el suelo y a su lado se estiraba Riku sin dejar de mirar la televisión.

Kairi y Xion aparecieron después con un montón de vasos de plástico, bebidas de todo tipo y más palomitas, alegando que es que seguramente después las pizzas se quedarían en poco con los tragones que tenía como amigos, aquello último lo dijo mirando más a Sora y a Roxas, que sonrieron al unísono. Kairi tomó asiento al lado de Riku y Xion se sentó en el sofá que quedaba libre.

No sabía como había acabado allí, pero prácticamente después de cinco minutos estando todos tranquilamente mirando la televisión, uno a uno se fueron dispersando en pequeños grupos para hablar de cosas que a Naminé les sonaban en otro idioma. Se cruzó de brazos y se removió en su asiento, incómoda. El único que parecía ajeno a aquellos grupos era Ventus, que comía palomitas y se reía de la serie que estaban dando. No supo cuando, pero se acercó un poco más a él y cogió una palomita, se la comió, cogió otra y repitió el mismo proceso hasta que...

\- No lo entiendo, ¿por qué no les dice la verdad y punto? -murmuró un Ventus malhumorado porque aquella escena estaba siendo del todo ilógica.

\- Porque no puede, si se lo dice entonces no le vería de la misma manera, le recriminarían que viene de otro planeta y probablemente terminarían con su vida -contestó Naminé tomando otra palomita del bol ya casi vacío. - ¿Es que no lo ves?

\- ¿Y tú cómo estás tan segura?

\- Porque ya he visto la serie -informó la chica encogiéndose de hombros. Ventus la miró con asombro. - Bueno, leí mejor dicho de dónde estaba sacada...

\- ¡Entonces ya sabes cómo termina! -exclamó él.

\- Sí, bueno, no está acabada...

\- ¿Entonces no has visto la serie? -preguntó Ventus sin entender bien a lo que se refería la rubia.

\- No, la serie no la he visto, pero sí me sé la trama principal, no sé si han cambiado algo con respecto al libro.

\- Ya tengo a alguien con quien comentarla -sonrió el chico mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sofá. Naminé solo sonrió ligeramente, la verdad era que, poco a poco, aquel chico terminaba por caerle bien.

* * *

Naminé se encontraba sola, aburrida y sin saber qué hacer mientras estaba tirada en el sofá con un cuaderno sobre su cabeza. Había sopesado varias veces en dormirse, pero visto lo visto no parecía que su cuerpo quisiese cooperar con ella y vencerse al sueño, por lo que, hastiada, empezó a pensar sobre lo que tenía que ir haciendo para las clases. Dio varias veces en el sofá y soltó un bufido al décimo movimiento, sin duda, aquel día iba a ser de lo menos productivo. Kairi se había ido con Sora para enseñarle la ciudad y no sabría cuando volvería, así que no le quedaba más remedio que pasarse el día sola.

Como si de alguien leyendo su mente se tratase, el sonido estridente del timbre resonó por las paredes de su apartamento. Tardó tres segundos exactos en levantarse e ir a abrir para encontrarse a Ventus fuera con el abrigo a medio abrochar y un gorro sobre su puntiagudo cabello. La joven arqueó una ceja, pero rápidamente removió la cara de desconcierto por una de duda que le surcaba todo su rostro.

\- Hola Vent- Ven, ¿qué necesitas? -preguntó.

\- Hola Naminé -saludó él sacando una de sus manos de los bolsillos. - Verás, el impresentable de mi hermano me ha abandonado ruinmente por ir a buscar helados con Xion, así que hoy estaba solo y me preguntaba sí, bueno... -jugueteó con la cremallera unos escasos segundos antes de seguir. - Te apetecería dar una vuelta conmigo -preguntó desviando la mirada, con las mejillas comenzando a adquirir un sonrosado color.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber muy bien qué responder. Volvía a encontrarse en aquel dilema donde se cuestionaba a ella misma qué quería, y es que desde que hacía cuatro días se había convertido en el pasatiempo favorito de su rubio y feliz vecino, con el cual nunca había intercambiado más de dos frases seguidas. ¿A qué venía todo aquello? Entendía lo del rollo de la amistad, porque Ventus parecía necesitar hacerse amigo de todo el mundo al que conocía, pero... ¿No podría haberlo hecho antes? ¿O estaba esperando a algo para hacerlo?

Ese chico cada vez más hacía que su confusión aumentase como sus ganas de preguntar sobre aquello.

\- ¿Ahora? -terminó por preguntar, indecisa por dar una respuesta. Ventus asintió. - Es que no estoy vestida...

\- Yo veo que vas vestida.

\- No me refería a eso -puntualizó la joven mientras se estiraba la camiseta que llevaba. - Bueno, es igual, espera que coja el abrigo y ahora salgo -dijo y acto seguido se metió dentro de la casa, buscando algo con lo que abrigarse, a parte de su teléfono móvil y las llaves. Luego volvió a la puerta donde Ventus seguía esperándola, sin haberse movido ni un centímetro de su posición. - Bien, ¿dónde quieres ir?

\- Podríamos dar un paseo -propuso el chico, y ella asintió, hacía tiempo que no salía a caminar porque sí. Se subió la cremallera hasta arriba y se alisó el abrigo, luego metió las manos en los bolsillos y bajo antes que Ventus del edificio.

Al principio pareció que sacar un tema de conversación había sido muy difícil. Ventus pensaba en algo que pudiese gustar a la chica y ella simplemente rehuía la fija mirada que le daba el chico, aunque él no terminaba de comprender su actitud. Si tanto le molestaba su compañía, ¿por qué había accedido a ir con él de paseo? Bueno, en general no entendía del todo cómo se comportaba, vale que le había confesado que tenía miedo de que él se cansase de ser su amigo y la dejase tirada, y él hiló aquello con que a lo mejor lo había pasado mal con alguna mala experiencia en algún pasado donde él parecía no haber estado.

\- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó, y a Naminé aquella frase se le comenzaba a antojar repetitiva desde los labios del chico.

\- Sí -afirmó ella mientras se encogía de hombros. - ¿Por qué?

\- Porque siempre estás callada, no parece que quieras mantener una conversación y me evitas -dijo directo al grano, sin dar muchos rodeos. Por mucho que hubiera sido el que había bajado a comprobar si la joven estaba bien el día de la fiesta sorpresa de Sora, y también el que le había ofrecido ser su amigo cuando sabía perfectamente que ninguno de los que allí habitaban junto a ella a parte de Sora y Kairi se habían preocupado alguna vez en preguntarse si eran o no amigos de la rubia, necesitaba que Naminé le explicase el por qué de su comportamiento frente a todos.

Ella no contestó de inmediato, simplemente hundió más su cabeza, que parecía que en algún momento u otro se iba a fusionar con su cuerpo y su cuello iba a perder toda la función que tenía. Apretó los labios que se encontraban escondidos tras el cuello de su abrigo y aguantó la respiración por varios segundos. Vale que había accedido a ir con él, pero es que no sabía qué decirle, ya le había dejado claro que era aburrida y no tenía un triste tema de conversación con él, por eso se encontraba callada y no hablaba con él, pero no le evitaba, eso sí que no era verdad.

\- No te evito -contestó a lo último con un murmullo. - Y tampoco sé de qué hablar, ya te lo dije el otro día.

\- Y por eso jugamos al juego de las preguntas, para conocernos -añadió él con cierto tono de reproche en su voz.

\- Supongo que no sé de qué podríamos hablar.

\- Bueno, pues empieza explicándome por qué le tienes tanto miedo a tener amigos -atajó él, queriendo ir directamente a donde quería llegar. Ella apretó de nuevo los labios, pero después su rostro se tiñó de una tristeza inusual. ¿Por qué tenía tanto empeño Ventus en saber por qué no quería tener amigos? ¿Tan difícil era dejar el tema y seguir con su vida? ¿No le bastaba con empezar a tener una relación de amistad entre ellos? - Si no me lo dices, nunca podremos ser amigos de verdad... -fue su respuesta ante los pensamientos de ella, que no había escuchado pese a estar contestándolos. -Ya te pedí que me dieses una oportunidad...

\- Es que no lo entiendo -exclamó ella, con un tono demasiado agudo del normal. - ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Acaso no te vale con lo que ya tenemos?

\- ¡Pero es que no tenemos nada! -exclamó él, exasperado, poniéndose delante de ella en medio de la calle sin importarle que las demás personas que la transitaban pudiesen observarles. - ¡Me evitas!

\- No es que no lo entienda yo, es que tu no lo entiendes -le espetó ella apretando ambos puños. - No te vale con meterte directamente en la vida de la gente, que tienes que meter el dedo en la llaga y moverlo para hacer daño, ¿no? -Naminé parecía dolida con las palabras del rubio, y, ahora, con los labios fruncidos al igual que su ceño, le plantaba cara por fin a alguien.

\- ¡Esa no era mi intención! -se defendió él, también dolido por el comentario de su vecina. - Yo quería ser tu amigo, pero si no me ayudas, ¿cómo quieres que lo sea? Ni yo ni nadie podemos acercarnos a ti a excepción de Kairi, y eso es muy frustrante, ¿es que acaso no lo ves?

\- ¿No hubiera sido más fácil que desde el principio os hubiérais acercado a preguntar? -preguntó ella sin moverse del sitio..

\- No -respondió él, cortante. - Pensaba que pasaría como pasó con Kairi, no pensaba que contigo necesitaríamos una conversación sobre la amistad para serlo. Además, lo hice, ¿o no? Cuando ya no me quedaba más remedio, porque quería y quiero ser tu amigo, ¡pero es que ni con esas!

\- ¡Pareces un crío con todo esto! -exclamó ella mientras movía los brazos de forma exagerada.

\- No, tú intentas aparentar que eres más madura de lo que eres -le corrigió él levantando su dedo índice. - Pero la realidad es que a todo el mundo le gustaría tener a alguien con quien hablar y pasar el rato, incluida a ti -la señaló. - Discúlpame por querer ser ese alguien.

No volvió a mirarla, pasó por su lado y se perdió calle abajo, dirección seguramente a su casa. Naminé se quedó allí, con los brazos cruzados y mirando al frente sin atreverse a girar la mirada. Sentía la necesidad de ir tras él pues el sabor amargo que tenía en la boca crecía a cada segundo que pasaba con ella cerrada, pero... ¿Qué podía decir? Era verdad, ella se había cerrado en banda y por mucho que él insistiese ella se negaba a cooperar con Ventus. Dejó escapar de una sentada todo el aire que llevaba guardando y dejó caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, derrotada.

Sentía que en parte tenía razón y es que parecía que nadie se había interesado por ella hasta que Sora vino a vivir con todos ellos, pero; ¿y si ella misma no se había dado cuenta de los esfuerzos de ellos? ¿Y si simplemente se había encerrado en su dolor para evitar volver a sentirlo? Frunció los labios y guardó las manos en sus bolsillos. Le picaban los ojos y sabía lo que venía ahora.

Pero allí no, pensó; así que echó a andar, y a pensar. Ahora le tocaba a ella arreglarlo.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Siento que estoy haciendo muy _out of character_ a mis personajes, si es así lo siento, intentaré hacerles lo más fieles posible. ¿Qué os ha parecido? A Naminé le tienen que cantar las cuarenta sí o sí o seguirá en su burbuja y el pobre Ventus se quedará sin ser su amigo. Así que ya tocaba, quizá un poco pronto.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	5. Pequeña abertura

_Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, pertenece a Square Enix y a Tetsuya Nomura._

* * *

 **Capítulo V.**

 **Pequeña abertura.**

* * *

Después del largo paseo, Naminé volvió a casa con los ojos secos y las mejillas frías, estar sola, en la calle y bajo el frío otoñal que ya se apreciaba había hecho que la rubia pensase acerca de lo que hacer con cierto rubio que vivía justo en frente de ella, también con todas las personas de su alrededor, claro; pero más con él porque, de algún modo, sabía que se lo merecía más que ningún otro.

Cuando llegó encontró a Kairi sentada en el sofá con las piernas dobladas y la vista fija en los papeles que tenía justo encima de sus muslos. Parecía concentrada y por ello no reparó en la repentina aparición de Naminé. Ésta se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó detrás de la puerta para después saludar a su amiga que solo levantó la cabeza, señal de que había escuchado el saludo. Por un momento sopesó la idea de hablar con ella sobre lo sucedido con Ventus, con todo lo de su pasado y sobre sus miedos de perderla, pero se contuvo, sintiendo que a lo mejor, si preguntaba, ella se lo tomaría mal y terminarían en algún tipo de infantil discusión donde ella no tenía la razón, y por aquel día había tenido suficiente. Hizo algo fácil y ligero para cenar, dejó un poco para Kairi y se fue a su habitación, pensando que mañana sería otro día.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó más temprano de lo habitual, desayunó, se vistió y pronto estaba poniéndose el abrigo para acudir a sus clases. Aquella mañana no se topó con nadie nada más salir de su apartamento. Ni al siguiente, ni al que le sigue. Kairi parecía no querer salir esos días pues cuando ella llegaba de su jornada en la universidad, ella ya estaba allí, o a veces le dejaba un mensaje alegando que llegaría tarde porque estaba en el trabajo.

Por lo cual se pasó la semana sola, yendo y viniendo en su habitual rutina de ir a clase, trabajar, estudiar y dibujar, donde nadie llamaba a su puerta o montaban pequeñas fiestas improvisadas en su casa. No pasaba Sora a verlas, tampoco llamaba Ventus; Kairi, por su parte, no mencionaba a ninguno de los residentes del edificio, eso, claro estaba, durante el breve periodo de tiempo que estaban juntas, reduciéndose a la hora de la cena.

El martes de la semana siguiente se sintió extraña, mirando su teléfono móvil cada quince minutos para ver si tenía algún mensaje, alguna llamada, lo que fuera, incluso lo puso en vibración. Su mente parecía estar ausente, no se concentraba ni tenía la inspiración necesaria para dibujar. Ofuscada, se levantó y se dispuso a ir en busca de Kairi, que aquel día iba a salir tarde. Se juró y perjuró a sí misma que ya haría sus tareas diarias cuando llegase, cogió sus llaves y salió por la puerta.

Olvidándose al instante que iba a hacer en cuanto la cerró.

Y es que allí, delante de ella, estaba Ventus que parecía dispuesto a salir también. Llevaba su gracioso gorro blanco mal puesto y el abrigo a medio abrochar, y su mirada seguía igual de azul marino que siempre. Naminé sintió como algo en el pecho la oprimía por dentro, y se le antojaba abrir la boca para intercambiar algún tipo de diálogo con él. Por su parte, el joven rubio parecía incómodo por la presencia de la rubia, todavía dolido por la discusión que habían tenido hacía una semana.

Sin embargo, él no tenía ni un ápice de maldad en su cuerpo.

\- Hola -murmuró mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa suavemente, sin dejar de observarla.

\- Hola -saludó ella de la misma manera, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. - ¿Ibas a alguna parte? -preguntó de la forma más casual que pudo, como quien pregunta acerca del tiempo.

\- Sí, iba a... -pero se cortó, rehúso a continuar con su pequeña charla. -Me iba.

\- Comprendo -murmuró la joven mientras desviaba la vista de él, incapaz de sostenerla por mucho más tiempo.

Él esperó un poco más de tiempo, viendo si la joven se atrevía a decir o añadir algo, pero como no veía ningún tipo de indicio por su parte, se subió la cremallera y se dispuso a marcharse por las escaleras. Sin embargo una mano apresó la suya con delicadeza, obligándose a mirar a la persona que acababa de detener su marcha.

\- No te vayas -pidió. -Solo, por favor, déjame explicarme.

\- Bien, te escucho -dijo él de la forma más pausada posible, sin moverse un ápice del sitio y con los ojos aún clavados en ella.

\- ¿P-podemos hablar dentro? -pidió ella de nuevo, apretando un poco más fuerte la mano del chico. - Por favor... -él había sido directo con ella después de lo que parecía un largo tiempo sin atreverse a serlo, solo porque quería ser su amigo. Ella le debía el mismo trato, por eso justamente cuando se le presentó la oportunidad no dudó en aprovecharla desde el primer momento. Sus ojos lo miraban suplicantes, brillantes, sin apartar la mirada de los del rubio, su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente esperando por una respuesta, y aunque su cuerpo estaba completamente rígido, su corazón palpitaba demasiado deprisa.

El chico dejó caer sus hombros, derrotado. Era incapaz de decirle que no a ella, a Naminé, aquella chica que podía pedirle incluso ir a por la luna y él sopesaría lo necesario para conseguirla. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Quizá solo su corazón lo sabía. Por eso se dejó hacer y ambos se vieron encerrados en la casa de la chica. Se quitó suavemente el abrigo e invitó a Ventus a hacer lo propio, y cuando se sintió más segura, comenzó.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué? -preguntó él en tono neutral mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

\- Porque he sido injusta contigo -murmuró ella bajando la vista al suelo. - Contigo y con todos, pero en especial contigo.

\- ¿Por qué? -volvió a preguntar Ventus.

\- Porque... Tenía miedo -se sinceró ella. - Hace tiempo... Tuve un grupo de amigos, pero yo era reacia a salir con ellos y hacer las cosas que a ellos les gustaba porque a mí no me parecía divertido, por eso sólamente nos veíamos un par de veces a la semana, hasta que un día cortaron con la relación de amistad que tenían conmigo -explicó Naminé mientras jugaba con sus manos. - Puede que no sea para tanto, que podría haber encontrado a más gente pero... -hizo una breve pausa. - Mírame -pidió-, no suelo socializar mucho, solo lo suficiente para sobrevivir, porque siento que no soy interesante, al igual que te expliqué el otro día -volvió a pausar. - Y por eso... Me siento prescindible.

El chico permaneció igual que antes, cruzado de brazos y apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, Naminé se sentía temblar, nerviosa.

\- Cuando llegué aquí estaba sola, no conservaba ninguna amistad -prosiguió. - Kairi era la única que se mostró amable conmigo, o incluso yo misma imaginé que fue la única. Todos vosotros parecíais estar en otra dimensión donde era todo color y felicidad, pero yo... Yo sentía que con vosotros no pintaba nada, pensando que eráis vosotros lo que no queríais tener ningún tipo de relación conmigo cuando era yo misma la que huía de vosotros... -tragó grueso, evitando derramar una pequeña lágrima. Aquello le sonaba cada vez más estúpido, ¿quién, en su sano juicio, no quería ser amiga de aquellos chicos? - Me encerré y negué lo evidente, y cuando me ofreciste ser mi amigo, dudé, ¿y si volvía a perder a alguien? Pero no podía evitar querer estar contigo, como cuando Sora se presentó y me pidió ayuda cuando ni si quiera me conocía... No me juzgáis por lo que me gusta o por lo que pienso, solo, solo... Y yo fui muy injusta... Lo siento, lo siento... -repetía una y otra vez mientras se restregaba las lágrimas que querían salir por sus ojos, intentando que él no la viese llorar.

Pero era tarde, Ventus ya se había acercado a ella y con una mano había retirado delicadamente ambas manos de la cara de la chica, revelando un rostro acuoso y de color sonrosado. Ella lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, incapaz de decir algo más sin echarse a llorar completamente. Y él le sonrió. Ya había conseguido lo que quería, y aquello era que Naminé lograra abrirse a alguien y confesar sus inquietudes de una vez por todas. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo a su pecho, humedeciéndose de nuevo en el acto por las lágrimas rebeldes que soltaba ella de vez en cuando.

\- No tengas miedo Naminé -susurró él cerca de su oído. - Entiendo que estés triste, pero con nosotros... -pausó. - Conmigo, nunca tendrás problemas, porque te prometo que aunque sientas que estás sola y que nadie está contigo por todo lo que sientes que eres, yo siempre estaré para ti, ¿me escuchas?

Ella asintió lentamente, aferrándose a la camiseta del chico sin saber si debería romper a llorar o tranquilizarse. Ventus se quedó a su lado, tranquilizándola lentamente mientras le acariciaba el cabello de forma suave y pausada. Allí se quedaron un rato, sin saber cuánto era un rato exacto; la oscuridad del atardecer pronto inundó el lugar y con él sus cuerpos se vieron bañados en oscuridad. Pero ella se sentía bien, sentía un calor recorrer su interior, aquel sentimiento que había experimentando hacía una semana con Sora, con Ventus, con Kairi cuando llegó allí, solo que aquella vez era mucho más fuerte y cálida que las demás veces. Aflojó su agarre sobre la tela y se separó lentamente, para buscar la mirada azulada del chico.

Pero no veía nada.

Pareció que leyó sus pensamientos y Ventus sonrió, tomándola de la mano y llevándola hacia el sofá buscando a tientas un interruptor de la luz. Se dio un par de golpes contra el sofá y la mesa, pero por fin ambos terminaron por estar sentados y con la luz iluminando sus rostros.

\- ¿Mejor? -preguntó él mientras le apartaba algunos cabellos que se habían pegado en su cara, por culpa de la humedad de las lágrimas.

Ella asintió, sobre todo por el alivio que sentía consigo misma tras confesar su miedo.

\- Entonces, ¿prometes que no me vas a dejar? -preguntó la chica en un hilo de voz, él asintió con una sonrisa.

Ella no pudo reprimirse y se tiró encima del chico, abrazándole del nuevo. El chico rió ante aquello y le dio suaves palmaditas en la espalda, aquello le agradaba bastante y no podía evitar sonreír ante el comportamiento infantil de la chica, quien levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos directamente, sin embargo; una vez sus mirada se cruzó con la azul de él sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago totalmente diferente a la calidez que había sentido antes, la boca se le comenzaba a resecar de tenerla entre abierta y solo podía escuchar los latidos acelerados de su corazón. ¿Qué narices pasaba?

\- Naminé ya estoy en- Oh, vaya... -anunció la recién llegada quedándose de piedra al contemplar la escena. - Esto... Si queréis me voy...

\- ¡No! -exclamó la rubia mientras se alejaba rápidamente del chico, que solo pudo encogerse de hombros. - Él había venido a hablar conmigo.

\- No, perdona, tu has sido la que me ha arrastrado aquí -explicó la verdad él con una sonrisa burlona. Ella enrojeció.

\- ¡No es lo que parece! -volvió a casi chillar ella, y Kairi arqueó ambas cejas porque su compañera había levantado la voz. - Yo... Yo quería pedirle disculpas a Ventus y le dije que viniese... Y, ¡y eso es todo! -explicó a toda prisa mientras su cara conseguía unos cuantos grados más que de costumbre. Kairi sonrió y la dio varias veces en la cabeza.

\- No me tienes por qué dar explicaciones, ya eres mayorcita...

\- ¡Que no es eso!

\- Ya, bueno, yo me voy a duchar... Si quieres puedes quedarte a cenar, Ven -musitó antes de perderse por el pasillo y aguantar otro "¡Es un malentendido!" por parte de Naminé. La susodicha fulminó con la mirada al chico que se encontraba ahora disimulando con una cara de no haber roto nunca un plato. Ella infló los mofletes y le pegó suavemente en el hombro, ofendida.

\- Que sepas que no ha tenido gracia -murmuró ella dándole suaves golpes en la zona recién golpeada.

\- Oh, no, claro que no -se mofaba él ante el rostro de la joven, ella volvió a dedicarle una mirada cargada de odio.

\- Bueno, voy a hacer la cena, y a explicarle a Kairi todo esto, aunque nunca le he contado... Bueno, eso... -aquello último lo dijo en un tono bastante bajo y apenas audible, pero Ventus lo entendió, así que colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica.

\- No te preocupes, ella lo entenderá -consoló Ventus aún con la sonrisa en el rostro. - Además, me alegra haber sido el primero en saberlo, así me siento importante.

\- ¿Te quedas, entonces? -preguntó ella levantando la cabeza para mirarle de nuevo, él negó suavemente.

\- Tengo que ir a buscar a Roxas, se lo prometí -Naminé lo miró horrorizada. - ¿Qué? Ya es mayorcito, podría venir él solo.

\- Pero, pero, yo... -balbuceó la chica, pero rápidamente Ventus la calló poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

\- No te preocupes, lo entenderá -volvió a consolar él, aunque eso no dejó muy convencida a Naminé. - Ya nos veremos.

\- Ten cuidado -pidió ella antes de que él moviese ligeramente su mano a modo de despedida y abandonase la casa.

Nada más salir el rubio por la puerta, ella pudo cerrar sus manos como puños, ir corriendo al sofá y estamparse uno de los cojines que sobre él reposaban para llevárselo a la cara y chillar contra él, ahuecando el sonido. Se sentía bien, feliz, contenta, ¡había hecho lo correcto! Estaba entusiasmada con lo que acababa de pasar, por eso no dudó en, cuando terminó de chillarle al cojín, salir corriendo a contarle a Kairi lo que de verdad había pasado entre ellos.

Ella se encontraba en su cuarto, con un lápiz entre la nariz y los labios, apoyada sobre sus dos codos sobre su escritorio con aire pensativo. Unas hojas esparcidas con garabatos y unas letras reposaban desordenados frente a ella, algunos incluso más arrugados de lo normal. Naminé llamó suavemente dos veces en la puerta entreabierta, y hasta que Kairi no murmuró que podía entrar, no lo hizo.

Una vez dentro, carraspeó, haciéndose notar.

\- No me lo esperaba de ti... -bromeó la pelirroja mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba fijamente a la rubia, aún con el lápiz encima de sus labios, que por desgracia no duró más que dos segundos antes de caerse. - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

\- ¿Eh? -preguntó la rubia, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería su amiga.

\- ¡A vosotros dos! -exclamó, levantándose del asiento y acercándose a Naminé para poner sus manos en los hombros de la chica. - Os lo teníais muy calladito, eh...

\- ¡Nada de eso! -volvió a negar, poniéndose colorada. Luego miró como el ánimo de Kairi decaía lentamente, pasando de un rostro cubierto por felicidad a uno más decepcionado, ¿acaso era lo que quería ella? ¿Que ambos terminasen juntos? La sola idea de estar con Ventus era... No, no era directamente nada, ella y él solamente eran amigos. - Creo que... -murmuró mientras bajaba la mirada. - Te debo una gran explicación.

Y después de que Kairi enarcara una ceja, dubitativa, Naminé volvió a mencionar todo lo que llevaba callando durante aquellos años. Le contó el miedo que tenía a hacer amigos, y, sin embargo; había sido capaz de hallar la amistad en ella tan fácil que le daba pánico perderla, le contó que había discutido con Ventus porque también tenía miedo de que él algún día se fuese por no querer ser su amigo, le contó, también; que no salía con ella porque no se veía capaz de estar en un grupo de personas tan amplio sin ser una carga para todos...

Aquellos detalles sin mencionar aquí también se los contó, todos y cada uno de ellos. Kairi pasaba de caras de sorpresa, a reproche y por último de alivio. Le gustaba que aquella chica hablase con ella porque eran amigas, porque vivían en la misma casa y aquello demostraba que eran compañeras y su deber como tal eran conocerse y saber qué le ocurría a la otra.

Por eso cuando Naminé terminó, bajando la cabeza por la vergüenza que contar aquello le ocasionaba, Kairi posó una de sus manos sobre su hombro derecho y le mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas comprensivas que tenía.

\- Ya era hora -murmuró, al cabo de unos segundos sin saber bien qué decir. - Te ha costado abrirte un poco, ¿no crees?

Naminé sonrió lentamente, Kairi, lejos de enfadarse con ella, había escuchado pacientemente y esperado para decir lo que la joven rubia quería escuchar, así que sin esperar ni un instante más, se lanzó a los brazos de la pelirroja.

Ya no había nada que ocultar, ni nada que temer.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Bueno, ya está hecho, por fin Naminé dejará de tener tanto miedo y se abrirá a la gente, espero que a partir de aquí las relaciones vayan aflorando más, aunque poco a poco mi inspiración se está yendo al traste, lloro. ¿Y si me dejáis un review opinando qué os parece?**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
